


Letters to my Brother

by ApollosLyre



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Ari POV, Ari/Dante - Freeform, Aristotle and Dante, BoyxBoy, Cute, Dante is a sweetheart, Established Relationship, Fluff, Legs, Letters, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Ari writes a letter to his brother, Dante reads them to him.





	1. Letter 1

“Dear Ari.” 

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” I whispered. 

“Shush,” Dante frowned at me, lifting the paper higher to his face. “Dear Ari.” He started again. 

“I can’t believe it, you’re eighteen? It’s been so long.   
I’m glad you wrote to me, I’ve got loads of unsent letters for you and mum under my bed.   
How is mum?   
And as for your question, I do Ari, I miss you all so much. I wished so much that one day I could hug my baby brother again, I imagine we would go and watch a movie one day, that would be a good way to catch up. Don’t you think? Ari.   
I want to see your face as you open my letter and see that it is me, your big brother writing to you.   
I smiled so much at yours, are you smiling to? Ari.   
Love, your older brother,   
Bernardo.” 

Dante looked to me, then he hugged me. I had not realised I was crying until he pulled back and wiped my tears away. Dante’s hand was warm, he was always so warm. I leant in further to his touch as he cradled my cheek. 

I had wrote a letter to my brother not expecting a reply, and now here I was not knowing how to feel about it. On one hand I was mad at him, he left me here alone. I was angry that he had been so selfish. But then I wished I could forgive him, what he did was awful, I understand. But I want my older brother. I want to be able to say I have siblings who care. Because Bernardo cared. 

“Ari?” Dante whispered. I looked up to see his beautiful brown eyes and messy hair. Dante had always been beautiful. “I love you.” He said. 

Dante kisses me gentley on the lips, I let him. 

He always knew what to say, and just how to say it to make me feel better. Knowing I had someone who loved me, and cared about me on their own terms. Dante didn’t have to love me, not like my parents or sisters did. He wanted to love me, and he chose to be with me.


	2. Letter 2

Dante sat on my bed, another summer was upon us, however this one was different. Despite the issue of us both leaving for university in September, there was another matter at hand. “I-I’ll have to tell him, what if he doesn’t like me after?” I asked. I pace my room, up and down, Dante watching me back and forth like a tennis match. 

“Then He is not worth it.” Dante said, matter-of-factly. The thought gave me shivers, I had just got my brother, was I really ready to give him up now? 

“He did some awful things...” I whispered. 

“I know.” Dante shrugged. 

“Does that bother you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Me too.” I nodded. “I’m going to write to him.” I said. Dante just watched as I finally sat down at my desk and started to write. 

Dear Bernardo, 

It’s me, Ari, your brother.  
I wanted to tell you something, it’s important, I guess you could say I might have lied to you a little bit in my last letter.  
Remember how I said Dante Quintana was just a friend? He’s more then that. Closer then any friend could be.  
It is true, Dante is my best friend, but he is also my Boyfriend. I love him dearly.  
So yes you could say I lied, but I want you to know the truth. I know why you are locked away, and for the longest time it frightened me: but I know even if this all goes badly, Dante will always love me. 

I hope all is well, your brother,  
Ari. 

I read the letter to Dante, he did not smile, nor did he cry, simply stood and hugged me. It was Dante who put the letter inside of an envelope ready for me to send. 

We sent the letter the next day, my hands shook as I posted it through the box. Dante lead me away claiming the pool would shut soon if we did not hurry. I went along with him, allowing Dante to pull me by the hand.


End file.
